


Jode Sueños

by Willow_Morgan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Morgan/pseuds/Willow_Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunas veces es malo tener perro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jode Sueños

O había alguna extraña conjugación de los astros —tendría que consultarle más tarde a Midorima— o si Riko le había echado a la comida algo más que proteínas. Lo que si tenía claro, es que tener a Kuroko encima, sonrojado y unicamente vestido con su camiseta del equipo, que le quedaba enorme, no era algo por lo que fuera a quejarse.

—¿Kuroko?

—Kagami...

Kuroko gateó acercando más sus caras, acariciándole el pecho en el proceso. Sus hormonas estaban revolucionadas y se encontraba más perdido que Teppei en medio del desierto y sin brújula. Una de sus grandes dudas era que hacer con sus manos. Sabía muy bien que hacer con ellas cuando de una pelota de baloncesto se trataba, pero en una situación como esta... ¿las dejaba sobre las sabanas? ¿Las ponía en las caderas de Kuroko? ¿En el culo?

Y mientras él mantenía un debate interno, la cara de Kuroko se iba acercando más y más, hasta que sus bocas se encontraron a pocos milímetros la una de la otra. Kagami tragó saliva, Kuroko entreabrió los labios y... la lengua de Kuroko se paseó por su cara de arriba a abajo una y otra vez. 

Kagami se debatió, empujando para apartar aquella lengua de su cara. Abrió los ojos y Tetsuya 2 le saludó alegremente con un ladrido. Una vena se le hinchó en la frente y lanzó una almohada que el animal esquivó hábilmente.

—Puto perro jode sueños...


End file.
